The overall goal of this Initiative is to expand the current Migration Knowledgebase[unreadable] through the identification of cellular genes that regulate cell shape, adhesion and motility using high throughput[unreadable] RNA interference screens in cell- or organism-based assays. In addition, large scale expression screens will be[unreadable] employed in the fruit fly to identify candidate genes that display patterns of expression and intracellular[unreadable] localization consistent with a role in migration. Through coordinated cross-species analyses we will identify a[unreadable] set of genes that play a central and conserved role in cell adhesion and migration.